Seison Liebe
by Kuno-x
Summary: Or Season Love a combination of french and german. The story of how Matthew Williams Canada and Gilbert Bielshmidit Prussia live their everyday life in school, with their friends, and how unexpected is love, in so many ways. PRUCAN duh?
1. Chapter 1

In school there's always love everywhere you look around, you see couples kissing, and hugging, while you just walk them by, the air around them it's something different from everyone else, it feels warm, you can actually feel it when they really care for each other. That's something Matthew always wondered, as he walked down the hall holding his book against his chest, his golden hair moving around with the wind as he kept passing people around him, quiet as he had always been.

The school is full of different people, some of them are very different from others, tall, small, fat, skinny, different skin colors, but Gilbert always found himself standing out of the crowd, his silver hair, and the red in his eyes always seemed to impress everyone, but that didn't stop him from being one of the members of the basketball team, although he seemed to be one problematic kid, with his many fights outside school, he was feared and respected, but still many people seemed to like being around him. As he walked down he found himself drowned in the crowd feeling suffocated, he moved to the side of the hallway to find his locker, watching all the people passing by, everyone to his eyes, appeared as they were walking by instinct, trying to pass the day without having any problems, he always found them boring when they were like that. But suddenly his eyes seemed to be caught by a small golden thread moving with the crowd.

"What is that?" He though as he tried to stand in his tiptoes trying to see what was carrying that golden thread. But his effort was useless when one of his friends pushed him by accident making him unbalance and almost falling to the crowd.

"Whoa, watch it Gil, falling right now could be dangerous." His friend said as he was holding his chest to help him get on his feet.

"Yeah I know, but I saw something interesting." Gilbert was distracted, still looking at the crow to try to find again that golden thread of hair. "Dammit…"

"Are you trying to find something?" His friend asked as he looked at the crowd again. "Was it a girl? Did you saw a hot girl, Gil?" His friend also tried to stand on his tiptoes to find what Gilbert was looking for.

"It was nothing you idiot." Gilbert smiled and gave a gentle push to his friend. "What did you want?"

"Oh yeah, just to tell you that practice today was going to be in the yard." He said as he started to walk again.

"What? Why?" Gilbert asked as he opened his locker, the crowd was already disappearing as the classes started. "Coach wants us to train our speed." His friend was already mixing himself with the crowd as he disappeared. "DON'T BE LATE!"

"Sigh… Speed again." He closed the locker and started to walk right behind the last group of people. Gilbert wasn't very fond of the basketball team, but he thought it as a good distraction, also his brother was in the football team, so their schedules were quite alright to go home together, well that's if he didn't find his two friends from the photography club. Gilbert closed his eyes thinking about the exams that were coming, he didn't like to study that much, but he gave a quick check to his notes the night before, or his brother's, and then he went to sleep. Even though he did that, his grades weren't that bad at all. He kept walking down the hallway distracted in his toughs.

Matthew on the other hand, was a the kind of student that got perfect grades, even though he seemed to be weak, because of his slim body, and his small height, he was one of the best defenses of the hockey team, many people laughed at him when they saw him in the defense line, with his helm falling, but they had a big surprise each time he threw them to the ice, some girls seemed to have given him the nickname of the "Golden Bear", for the beautiful color of his hair. If he isn't taking a coffee at the café, you could find him on the ice, practicing almost every day. Even if he changes when he plays hockey, he was quiet almost every time, he liked to sit around his friends and hear them talk, even so, he was one of the most popular guys in the school.

As he walked to the classroom he felt a cold glare on the back of his head, his body shivered as he kept walking between the crowd, his curl somehow seemed to stand out between the crowd, so he pull it down a bit blushing as he moved faster to his classroom. With his red cheeks and a bit agitated, he entered his classroom.

"Mattie? Are you okay? You're so red." A girl came close to him putting his hand on his forehead.

"Yeah I'm alright thanks." He smiled at her as he let go of his curl and shake his head to take away the hand from his forehead. "Have you seen my brother?"

"Ah, he said that he was going to do some other stuff until classes started." The girl said, as she sat down in a small group of girls in front of the classroom.

"Eeehhhh… He always does this." He took a glance at the door; he saw a couple kissing through the door's window. He blushed a bit, and turned to the window that was in the opposite side of the classroom. He started thinking, about his first kiss, how it would be to hold someone like that, or to hold someone else so close, and say that you love him. As his eyes slowly started to look at the door again to see if the couple was there, he saw something else, something red, almost like two rubies staring inside for a second as it passed along the classroom. "What was that?" Matthew held close his hand to his chest, as his heart started beating very fast for a second.

Gilbert walked down when he suddenly felt two heavy arms over both shoulders. He looked at both sides already knowing who they were. "Francis, Antonio, shouldn't you both be in the classroom already?" He said smiling at seeing his two best friends smiling widely. "Hahaha, don't joke around, you know we don't like to be locked up in that place." Said Francis, his golden hair, and his skills in soccer had won him a good place in the soccer team. "But you know it's true besides we have cooking today." Antonio spoke as he walked in front of them with that wide smile in his face as always, although his tender character, he was the second best in the judo club, so no one really liked to see him angry. "Both of you… Sigh, that's why your grades are so awful" Gilbert said as he walked a bit faster going to the classroom. "Oh yeah Gil, today it's the beginning of hockey season, want to come with us?" This was Gilbert's first year in the school since he moved from Germany, his brother in the other hand, had already been here for a year, so he knew a bit more about everything that was going on. "Oh, I have speed training today, so I think I can go, but I'll be a bit late." Gilbert said as he entered his classroom and sat down in the middle of the room, girls and boys talking, time was going fast already, October was starting and so the hockey season, he knew that it was the time when the school went crazy, more than any other sport. Gilbert liked this time, sometimes the trainer would let them go early to see the game, and so if he felt like it, maybe he would go.

Classes passed very slowly, Gilbert was gazing at the window distracted, until the bell rang; standing up almost immediately, he took his backpack and walked out of the classroom first, trying to avoid the crowd of people again, he quickly went to the locker room, all the locker rooms were used by the other teams so it was very likely to find his brother there.

Matthew took notes of the homework for the weekend, put everything in his backpack, two girls came close to him and gave him a small token. "Here you go Matthew, it's a good luck token, from us, hope you use it and have good luck in the game today." The girl gave him a big smile and a shy wave as she walked away. "Thanks, I'll be sure to use it." He smiled taking the token and put it in his pocket, standing up and walking out to the crowd of people getting ready for the game and other almost running to get out of school for the long awaited weekend. "E-excuse me, pardon me, I have to go through!" He was saying as he pushed people to the side while making his way through, he suddenly was pulled out of the crowd with great force. "Eh?" He looked up and stared at his brother. "Ah! ALFRED! Where were you? You skipped classes again!" Mattie puffed his cheeks looking at him.

"Hahaha, I know don't worry I just had something to do before your great game! Besides it's the beginning of the season! We have to start big!" Alfred said as he looked into his bag. Alfred was a very cheerful guy, always doing stuff here and there, but always taking care of his brother too. "Aha! Here it is, you must use this!" He took out a big bear paw.

"EH? WHERE DID YOU GET THAT? W-W-W-WHAT DID YOU DO?" Matthew was trying to hide the paw from everyone else. "You know it's illegal to kill bears!"

"What are you talking about dummy? It's not real, see?" He gave a few taps on the paw, giving the sound of empty wood. "It's something I made while I had some free time!" Alfred smiled giving it to him.

"Thanks Alfred… Wait "free time"? You mean skipping classes today?" Matt glared at his brother.

"Shut up and use it! I have to go, I still need to do a few more things before the game!" Alfred spoke quickly taking his bag and running of fast, before Matthew could say something else.

At the locker room; Gilbert was taking his clothes off and putting his sport gear to train, many scars from fights, and training with his brother could be seen in his back and lower back, a giant blond man suddenly stood next to him. "Oh? For a second I though a bear sneaked inside the school, don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry bruder, didn't mean to scare you." Ludwig was standing next to him while taking his shirt off to get his pads on.

"Sigh, I have told you before not to apologize for everything." Even though he was far taller than him, his brother was of a very kind heart, it was hard to believe that he was the star of the offensive line in the football team, also his grades were higher than his, and it was hard to believe that he was the younger brother out of the two of them. "Is your training going to be long?" Gilbert asked as he put his shirt on.

"Yeah, today may be a little longer; we are having a game soon." Ludwig said putting his other gear on. "Do you have plans for today?"

"Yes, maybe I'll go to the hockey game opening." Gilbert said closing his locker and starteing to walk outside the locker room. "Don't hurt yourself!"

"Yes bruder, don't worry about me." Ludwig gave him a gentle warm smile while he saw him walk out of the locker room.

Matthew walked closer and closer to the locker room to get ready for the game, still gazing at the wood bear paw, giving chills as he saw it, it looked so real. He gave a small look up to see if the hallway was clear. The door of the locker room opened as he slowly gazed down again, catching a small glimpse of a something red walking out of the room. He didn't react for a second, then the sudden flash of memory came to his head; it was the same red of this morning when he looked at the door. He stared up again, straight to the hallway but there was nothing there, maybe it was his eyes playing tricks on him.

At the same time while Gil was walking out of locker room and a sudden scream and someone waving at him, it was a very lively girl with big breast, and a very pale blond hair. "Oh Katyusha" Gilbert walked straight to her, by the corner of his eye he caught the glimpse of a golden hair again, he kept walking for a second, trying to stop but it was already too late. Kat took his hand and pulled him.

"Hi Gil, how are you? Are you going to train?" She asked quickly as she holds his hand, slowly letting it go.

"Yeah I do have training today, shouldn't you be at the botanic club?" Gilbert asked as he kept walking, he looked back for a bit but the locker room was already open and he just saw a small shadow behind the window. "I have to go Kat, maybe we can talk later."

"Eh! You always do this Gil, I'll tell brother that you are ignoring me again!" she puffed her cheeks looking at the German walk away.

"Sorry! Tell Ivan I'll see you guys later too." Gilbert began to ran as his practice was soon starting.


	2. Chapter 2

Living without learning, is living without a reason to truly live.

-Anon

The sun was setting down on the horizon, the orange sunset was amazing, in the field the basketball team was doing it's week speed training, while Gilbert was running around, he gazed at the hall of the school, noticing the people gathering up again, and he remembered once again that today was the opening season game of hockey. Antonio and Francis waved their hands at the German while he kept running; he looked down grinning as he kept running faster.

Matthew was the first guy in the locker room as always, he knew other guys were inside big crowds to get their adrenaline rushing, but he was calm, he liked to be calm for a few minutes before the game, to calm himself and get his mind ready for the upcoming game, he knew it was important for the team. He opened his locker and took the wooden bear paw that his brother gave him before classes. Smiling he started to take off his shirt to put on his gear, silent and quiet, his eyes were fixed over the paw still giving him creeps every time he saw it, it was too realistic for his taste. The Canadian boy put on his pads, and then his shirt over them, the size was a bit funny, looking at the mirror of his locker he smiled looking at the pads a bit over-sized for him. He kept taking off his clothes and getting his gear on, when he was getting his pants inside the locker the amulet that the girls gave him fell, he managed to catch it in midair. "Ah, I said I was going to wear this." He looked at the locker, looking at the bear paw. "Guh… I think I prefer to use this." He took it and put it around his neck, letting the bear paw inside the locker. Suddenly he heard the door open; taking a look it was almost the whole team getting inside to finally get ready.

"Ah! Matthew! You are ready? You take the game too seriously" Said one of his teammates as he gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"You know I do take this seriously, you guys should too, it's an important game, and this is how we show the other teams we are ready." His eyes gave the sensation of fire while holding his hockey stick closer to him.

"Eh… This is why you are called "the golden bear" Matt; you are really dangerous when you get so serious in these games. You sure are our star."

"Hmm it's not like that, I just really like hockey, and it's something I'm good at, that's why I get this excited." Matthew looked at everyone smiling and swinging his stick. "I'll go first to take a few laps on the ice rink." The boy quickly leaved the locker room taking his skates and rushing to the rink.

"Guys, that are enough laps, the game will start in twenty, hit the showers and have fun." Said the couch as he took his stuff from the bench and turned around, and making his whistle sound, to mark the end of the training.

"Aahh… That was tiring, I hate speed training." He said to his other mates, as he took a small bottle of fresh water. "Guys, I'm going first some friends are waiting for me at the game." He ran off quickly to hit the shower and get changed. When he step out of the locker, a tall and big figure was giving the back to the door, the German didn't notice, since he was trying to rush out but he hit the back of the person. "Hey! Move" Gilbert screamed pissed off rubbing his nose trying to stand up again.

The tall figure started to turn around. "Ah, Gilbert, sorry didn't meant to scare you." A giant man, with white hair but still soft voice looked down at the German offering him his hand.

"Huh?" Gilbert looked up and finally noticed who he was talking too. It was Ivan Braginski, another one of the stars of the football team, this time in the defensive side, his body allowed him to block even two or three people at once, but he always did with a gentle smile, this was another person -you didn't want to see angry. "Ivan, what are you doing here?"

"Francis told me that I should pick you up, to go to the game together." Ivan offered him a gentle and warm smile.

"Francis, that bastard…" He thought; he took his hand and stood up at once. "Well then, let's go I don't want to be late." Gilbert forced a smile at Ivan, somehow the Russian guy always made him nervous, many rumors suggested that Ivan's family was involved with many mafias, but he preferred to ignore any kind of rumor, he didn't like to believe in that sort of thing.

After a few minutes walking down the school they reached a big crowd, the gym was still closed while the teams and the rink was getting ready for the game, Gilbert reunited with Francis and Antonio while they waited.

"So, what's the plan?" Francis looked at Gilbert and Antonio.

"What are you talking about? What plan?" The German looked at both of them.

"What do you mean what plan? To get girls! We want girls, to have fun after the game, they will be excited about the game and I'm sure we can have a very good time." Francis looked around, trying to find good looking girls.

"I don't think Lovino would like that." Antonio said scratching his head looking at Francis.

"Of course, but he doesn't have to know Tony, so don't worry about it so much." Francis kept looking around. Gilbert was quietly smiling looking at them, he always had fun with both of them, while Ivan silently smiled too while they kept talking.

While the rink was getting ready Matthew was sitting down on the edge of the fence, looking at the machine go in circles polishing the ice. He moved his feet, with his skates already on.

"Mattie, are you waiting already?" The man on the machine talked, as he passed close to him.

"You know I love to skate when the ice is just polished, gives a nice feeling to my feet every time I do it, it's fun, that's why I like your job so much. Thank you." The young man smiled gently at him while he was polishing the last part of the rink, starting to go out.

"Enjoy Matthew! And good luck Golden Bear!" The man pumped his hand up as he went out of the view of the Canadian. He gently smiled at him while he finally got his skates over the ice at last. "Ah…" He closed his eyes while he started to skate, slowly at first, turning around and skating backwards, and while he felt the excitement of being on the ice after waiting for so long he started to spin really fast until he finally began to move around again, the teams were starting to gather around in their benches, the doors for the people finally began to open, and the seats started to fill for the first time in the season.

"Let's get some good seats now! Let's go!" Francis took Tony and Gil hands, pulling them inside with him. Gilbert smiled while he was pulled inside; he took a look around checking for a few open seats for them to sit down.

"Matthew get here already put your helm! It would be awful if you fall down and hurt yourself." The coach extended his arm with Matthew's helm in his hand.

"Yes coach!" He smiled skating closer to his coach and taking the helm in his hands.

Gilbert kept looking around, but for a second in the corner of his eye he clearly looked at a golden hair, the same golden hair he had been looking all day long. He quickly turned to see the small man taking a helmet and putting it on. "Hey Tony" Gilbert pulled Antonio's shirt trying to get his attention.

"What is it Gil?" Antonio was busy buying a few snacks for the game while Francis was talking to some girls he just found. "Who is that guy with number 18 on his back? M.W?" Antonio turned around and looked at the ice. "Huh… I think Francis would know better if you ask him." The Spaniard turned around again taking some popcorn and a few colas in his arms, smiling happily as he gave one big bite to the popcorns.

"But of course beauté, what do you say if you and your friends hang out with us after the game?" Francis was known for being very flirty, but most of the time it ended in a very bad situation. "C'mon petit dame, I'm a very fun guy to be with." Gilbert grabedd the French man by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him away from the girls. "No Gil, what are you doing, she is the one! Call me mon amour!" The French man said extending his arms to the girls as he was being pulled out of their range. "You are dangerous to be left with some innocent girls, Francis."

"Shut up, they were falling for me so easily and you didn't let me finish" Francis said in a dramatic voice as he took his seat followed by Antonio sitting next to him, and Gilbert left in the corridor seat. "Hey, who is the small guy there?" Gilbert pointed out at the small man in the ice rink moving his feet to get ready for the game.

"Oh him, he's the Golden Bear, the star of the defensive line, he is someone you don't want to mess with in the ice, and he can take big guys such as Antonio." Antonio wasn't paying attention as he kept eating the popcorn. "Damn it, Antonio don't eat them all!" Francis started to pull the popcorns trying to take them away from the Spaniard. Gilbert stared at the small man as he was still warming up for the game.

"Well you know what to do; Matt we trust our defense in you." The coach patted Matthew's shoulder, and he just gave him a gentle smile. "Still remember to help him, he may be the star but still he is just one player, one player can't take on a whole team, so work together guys, this is the first game, have fun, but overall, WIN!" Everyone smiled and cheered holding their sticks up. After a long wait, everyone started to get inside the ice rink, Matthew took his position in the back line close to the goal. The other team began to circle around a bit to get used to the ice. He looked around people from the school and the other team's school were here, this was the first game of the season, the adrenaline began to rush to his head, while his helmet fell a bit to his eyes, straitening up, he got his helmet in the right position. He started to move around to lose up a little, shaking his shoulders and hands while he did, he stop close to the goal looking at his team mate getting ready too. A cold shiver came to his back while he was standing there, starting to look around. Several signs were up with the name of his team, he saw his brother waving at him and he waved back at him too, gently smiling. Then his eyes kept looking around the shiver in his back didn't disappear, someone in the crowd was really glaring at him.

To the right of the rink, there was Gilbert looking directly at the boy, crossing his arms as Antonio and Francis kept fighting over the popcorns, because Antonio just kept eating them before the game started. The German kept looking directly at the number 18, wanting to know who he was, all day he had been wondering what kind of person could it be, he couldn't stop thinking about that hair, for a second he started to think about it, he was being so obsessive with this, why was he so interested in this guy? He hasn't even met him and he was this interested in him. Gilbert sighed as he took some popcorn from the container, feeling a grip on his hand; he turned to see Francis and Antonio glaring at him. "What? I just want some popcorn, you guys have been eating it all, and I haven't even tasted one!" Suddenly Gilbert found himself in the middle of the fight for the container of the popcorn.

Matthew from the ice saw his cousin with other two friends arguing about something, the helmet fall to his eyes again while one of his team mates gave it a little hit. "Are you ready Matt?" He skated around the goal while he talked to him. "Of course, I already want this to start at once!" He smiled while putting the helmet to his place again, he looked again to the crowd trying to find Francis, and then noticed someone with white hair fighting with Francis and his friend, but without his glasses he couldn't look much more about it. He looked at the arbiter get inside the rink; finally the game was soon to begin. He was as ready as he could be, quickly getting into position, the arbiter gave the instructions for a clean game, and he got closer to the circle to hear the rules too. Some of the other team players pointed at him and gave a cynical grin because of his small height. Matthew knew that this happened all the time, and that only made it more fun for him, when he gave them the surprise of their lives. Matthew smiled and moved a little back, his work was to protect the defensive line.

The arbiter took the puck getting close to the two captains of the team. He looked at the two of them, and to begin the game, he finally let go of it hitting the ice, quickly the captain took control of the puck passing it to the his team, rapidly beginning to move forward in the rink, he moved back a bit getting into position, a big guy came closer to him, getting ready for a sudden attack to their goal, for a second he lost sight of the puck, when he noticed the disk was already in the other team control, the other guy tried to stop him, but the small man moved too fast for him to even start blocking his movement, quickly getting out of his range, and as fast as he took the other man out of him, he crossed the field, the other guy looked at him smiling while seeing the small man coming quickly at him, he changed his direction going directly at him. Matthew's eyes got sharp as he looked at the other guy, a small grin came to his mouth, and in a sudden flash of a movement, a quick tackle to the enemy's body sending him back and almost making him fall on his back, it was one of his favorite parts, as he looked at the amazed look of his opponent, he quickly passed the puck to his team mate and they started to dash forward again.

Gilbert didn't understand much of the game, just very basic concepts, he kept looking at both sides of the field trying to pay attention to the puck as it quickly moved from one side to another, he started to look at the number 18 as he was being marked by a man bigger than him. "Is that guy going to be alright?" He asked a little bit worried seeing the size differences. "Don't worry Gilbert, he may look small but he's the golden bear for a reason." Francis said paying a lot of attention to the game, the people screaming and watching the game with excitement. Gilbert's attention was being absorbed by the game, when he saw the enemy team quickly dashing at the defensive line, he looked at the number 18, for a second he blinked, and he saw the small man moving really quickly and dashing to the enemy's position, pushing him back with great force and taking the puck away from him. He couldn't help to give a small fist pump seeing the movement of his team man. He blushed for a second trying to hide again his fist. Francis and Antonio jumped out of their seats when he did; it was amazing to see their reaction. After just a few minutes in game their team had already scored 2 quick points one after the other, while the defensive line was still holding them back, the other team was a bit frustrated for the small man blocking all of their attempts to score some points, sometimes even trying to push him to the ice with strong tackles but, still he moved way too fast, so they couldn't hit him at all. Gilbert was starting to feel the rush of emotion as he raised up every time their team scored, or that the "Golden Bear" made another dodge, or another defensive movement, it has been a long time since he had this kind of fun with a game.

Finally after 30 minutes of constant coming and going, they finally were able to score a few points against the team, the score was 5 to 9 in favor of the school team, and the entire crowd was cheering up very loudly for the team. After a long first half, feeling it was longer than it should have been, the teams finally started to move to the locker rooms, almost all of the team had been rotating except for the number 18, and it was amazing after all the movement he had in just the first half.

Matthew walked inside of the locker room cheering his team up while he took his helmet off smiling, even with some sweat falling from his forehead. "C'mon guys we are doing so well." He sat down looking at them.

"It's amazing, how can you take it? It's so long and tiring." His team mates were trying to catch a breath.

"This is nothing, when we were little my brother and I usually took hours playing in the winter, it was very fun, and that is why I get to resist longs games. After all he was a little bit rougher on me." He scratched his head remembering how Alfred, sometimes forgot they were playing and suddenly did a suplex to Arthur, since then they got used to wear helmets all the time. "We have a few minutes to rest; do you guys want some water?" Matthew got up and took a bottle of water passing it around his team mates. "Well let's get ready for the second half!"

* * *

Thanks for the people that are following this story, i'm very happy and that's why, i give you the second chapter, i'm sorry if it's taking so long for the meeting xD but be patient soon.

So, hope you guys like it and thanks for the reviews :3


	3. Chapter 3

Aaaahhhh sooo another week another chapter, finally after two very long chapters, guess what happens today? Well-

Read it -w- hope you guy enjoy this :3

* * *

The sun was completely hidden by that time, and just half of the game had passed, everybody was still excited by the first part, Antonio, Francis and Gilbert finally ended up buying one vase of popcorns for each one. Francis kept flirting with a girl a few seats away from them; Gilbert was distracted, glaring at the door of the locker rooms, while trying to avoid the eyes of Ivan, and his sisters. Antonio on the other hand, found himself playing with his popcorn, throwing it in the air and trying to catch them with his mouth, eventually failing, and making that somehow the popcorn ended in Francis's head, the girl started laughing while he kept trying to convince her to come closer; Gilbert turned around just to found the smiling French man looking to the front with a stupid smile in his face, he looked up and a grin came to his mouth as he saw the popcorn to roll down his hair at last. Antonio also looked at him while the popcorn fell down, both smiled while the arbiter finally moved to the locker rooms expecting the players to finally come out.

Matthew was cheering his team up, while they drank water and tried to get some air, the one who looked fresh enough to keep playing for another complete game was the Canadian boy. While he was normally quiet around people, he was very cheerful when his team was tired, as they were in that moment; taking a deep breath he got closer to his locker room, giving a few pats to the wood paw that his brother made for him and taking a good drink of the water that was being passed around one last time before the coach came closer to the team and started talking one more time.

"Hey guys, you are doing great, we should thank Matt too for his hard work even though the other team seems to focus a lot around him, so we should take advantage of that, while there's two or three players marking him, push even harder to their goal so that they take the pressure off Matthew, so even if they have a comeback, they won't be able to pass over our Golden Bear!" The coach always came with this kind of ideas, he really relied over him a lot, that's one of the reasons he liked the team too, he felt that someone really was relaying on him such a big responsibility, even if it was just for a game, he felt happy and warm inside each time he was included in one of the team games. One of the helpers came and knocks on the door meaning that the second and final part of the game was just starting and all the players needed to be present in the rink now. Everybody took their helms and immediately directed to the ice; Matthew held the door while everybody came out, following the last of his partners, same for the other team that was passing right next to them, they seemed even more tired than his team mates, he smiled gently at one of the guys that was staring at them, but he just frowned back to him, he got a bit scared while they were on the way to the ice but as they finally started to get on, he frowned back at him while he took his position.

The crowd gave one big and loud scream as the teams finally were assuming their positions on the field. More than half the gym screamed and cheered for the local team, and a few bunch of people cheered for the opposing team, while everybody assumed positions making a circle at the center of the rink, while the arbiter with the puck in hand came close to the two captains, for a second the entire gym went silent looking at the center of everything, in a blink of an eye the puck finally was let lose; Gilbert and Matthew blinked just for an instant, and the puck was already down and moving, passing quickly from the team leader to the back, Matthew moved skated back quickly to the position closer to the goal, everybody started to move and the screams and cheers quickly roared through the entire gym as the team moved forward.

Gilbert kept looking at the game trying to not lose the puck of his sight, but somehow it was hard to follow it when it was closer to the goal of the school, because he got easily distracted by the "Golden Bear" trying to follow him to see what he would do about it, or to see if he wasn't going to get hit really hard; after a few seconds he would just blush and look at the other two guys, just to make sure that they didn't notice what just happened.

The game kept coming and going, the score was close enough; both teams were starting to give the last of their energy, as they kept going from one side to the other as quick as they could, and both defenses trying really hard to kept the other team away from their goal, or at least as much time as possible, of course there were some good scores from both teams, the score was really tight with a 10-13 in favor of the local school.

Matthew was barely starting to feel tired as he was being marked really hard by two or three guys, he had to move very swiftly and in very different ways to take the guys off him, of course that made it easier to the other team to get pushed back, because of the good offensive of the team. After they went on, very quickly, the other team began to get even more frustrated about the fact that the defense was almost crushing every attempt to score a clear goal, so when one of the guys went close to the bench he was quickly dragged out of the ring and changed for another player, the man was big, and he could barely move around, but his body was like a boulder, he was quickly sent to cover Matthew's movements, even if he didn't have the puck, he kept pushing him with his elbow, and poking his legs with his stick as the arbiter was keeping his eyes on the puck and the other guys moving around. The other guy began to laugh as he easily moved Matthew away with the push of his elbow, trying to make him fall, some of the crowd were starting to scream at the arbiter about the movements of the guy who was bothering him, but the game movement was going too fast to even stop for a moment to pay attention. Matt noticed that his team quickly lost the puck and the opposing team was starting to push their way to the goal, he started to skate back from the big man, when they were close enough for him to dash forward to them, but the "boulder" man quickly got in his way, with a swift movement, he spin around him, and dashing to the opposing team, he could barely control his speed after the movement he just did, so with the speed he gained after that he tackled him down, pushing him to the wall. The other guy quickly came dashing towards Matt as he took control of the puck, moving back a bit to his goal, he realized that both teams were coming closer and the clock was running out too, he took the decision of taking the charge on his own, almost from his goal he quickly dashed forward straight to the boulder man, he kept going full speed ahead, and the guy also did the same, he came faster and faster towards him, the whole gym started cheering really loud for Mattie as he moved forward; Gilbert, Antonio and Francis were standing in their seats screaming as loud as they could, to encourage him, the time felt like it slowed down for a minute as both forces were about to clash, Matt raised his stick, the other guy did the same at the same time, it felt like everything went mute, as he started to swing down his stuck as fast as he could, trying to pass the puck to the other side of the rink.

"Here it goes!" Matt though as his stick fell down hitting the puck hard, but he felt a shock on his arm, he noticed that both stick gave one hard strike to the puck, his arm hurt for a second making him close his eyes, he could barely do anything, after the pain a full force clash came with the other guy's body, making him fall down to his back, the gym went silent for a second and a sudden scream came from the right side of the gym.

"Ow, it hurts!" Matt held his arm as hard as he could; the shock was very hard with the hit of both sticks on the puck, hearing the scream as one of his teammates helped him to get up. "Thanks, why are we stopping? Where's the puck?" He held to his teammate's shoulder.

"You didn't notice? It went out of the rink, the impact made it flew high, no one noticed until it felt over someone I think." He pulled him up and helped him to the bench.

"Wait, what? The puck hit someone? Who is it, is he okay?" Matthew's eyes widened looking at the couch still holding his arm.

"Yes, they are taking him to the nursery right now, you should probably go too, you have to get that arm checked up, we can't afford to lose our best member, now go and get checked and apologize to the guy you hit." The couch gave a pat, to Matt in his shoulder making him flinch in pain. "Ah sorry, just go already."

Matthew felt somehow bad because it was his fault that someone got hit, could someone survive to that? And if he did, would he be okay? Matthew's head began to hurt thinking so much about what could have happened to the person who got hit. "I'll apologize as soon as I come in, if he's awake…" Matthew took his skates off, and got his shoes on staring to walk to the nursery still with his gear on; he got a little nervous as he looked at the nursery door. "Please let him be okay" He tried to smile as he opened the door.

"MATTHEW!" He was received with a very tight hug.

"OW! Stop! You are hurting me! I'm very sorry!" Matthew was very nervous, he quickly closed his eyes, trying to get away from this hug, which was hurting him, maybe he hurt some of those bully guys who had lots of friends and now he wanted him dead or something!

"Are you okay? How is your arm? Nurse! We have a hurt man here! Please save him!" Francis was screaming, with his normal dramatic voice, as if someone had just got shot.

"Francis!" Matthew was surprised to see his cousin holding him. "H-Hey, Francis, can you let me go?"

"No mon ami! Not until you are not shaking and hurting so much!" Francis kept holding him tightly making his arm hurt even more. "Please Francis it hurts quite badly if you hold me this tight." Matthew looked at him while he tried to push him away. "I'll be okay just let go already, and what are you doing in here anyways? DID I HIT YOU?" Matthew was shocked once again.

"No silly of course not, I would kill you if you scared this beau visage." Francis posed for him, looking to the side in order to show him his "good profile". He was always like this, he never really understood much about him, but he liked to spend time playing with his cousin, after all he teached him lots of the French he could speak until now. "I'm glad it wasn't you, but then again, what are you doing here?"

"Hon hon hon hon, well you didn't hurt moi, but you did hurt one of my stupid friends, he wasn't quick enough to move out of the way, hon hon hon." Francis laughed as he was moved to the side, by Matthew, he tried to move forward, trying to reach the bed, but his was view was blocked by the nurse, as she was trying to heal the hurt man in the bed. "Nurse, is he okay? Will it be permanent? Did I cause him amnesia, or something?" Matthew was very tense about this all.

"Hahaha, it's okay Mattie, he is alright. I think he passed out, but it's nothing too serious as it seems, no bleeding either, and well, he just needs to wake up." The nurse moved away revealing a quite tall man, with his hands on his chest, he was so pale, and his hair was pure white, he almost seemed as if he was dead. "Nuuurse, are you sure he is okay? He looks really pale!" Francis was outside of the nursery talking to Antonio and laughing about how it all happened. "Don't worry so much Matthew, or I'll have to sedate you, he's okay, he's just like that." The nurse said calmly.

"He looks so… peaceful, almost as if he wasn't going to wake up." Matthew couldn't keep his eyes off the German face. He sat down on a chair close to the bed, still looking at him; he looked down for a bit. "Sorry for causing you so much trouble." He really felt ashamed of seeing such a nice guy in bed almost as if he was in a deep coma.

For a few minutes everything went silent, Matthew almost fell sleep, he was finally starting to feel tired after such a long and tiring game, he really took some blows, the nurse was kind enough to put bandage over his arm and some ointment for the pain under the bandages.

"BRUDER!" Matthew jumped on the chair looking at a very big, tall, and blond man coming straight to him.

"I'm very sorry!" Matthew covered his face, surely that he was going to be hit if he didn't. "Ah, Matthew~ Veeee~" Someone else that came behind the German waved at him. "E-eh? Aren't you Feliciano? " Matthew looked at him almost relieved to see such a kind guy next to the giant. Feliciano was a very kind guy, who was in the photograph club, he always took the team photo after the games, sometimes they gave a special permission to do an exhibition of his best photographs, and Matt always looked forward to see his amazing pictures. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Veeee~ Well Ludwig's brother is here so, when he found out he came running here, I only see him running that fast on games." Feliciano was always smiling as he talked to them.

"Bruder, wake up already, bruder!" The German was looking at the boy that was still sleeping on the bed.

"I-I'm very sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your brother or anything, it was an accident." Matthew tried to apologize very politely.

"We are sure you didn't mean to hurt him Mattie, don't worry~" Feli still smiled at him, giving a few pats to Ludwig's back. "Calm down Ludwig, he'll wake up soon enough." Feli smiled holding the German's shoulder as he closed his eyes still worrying about him.

"For god's sake stop that Ludwig, for a second I thought that I had to play dead for a bear. Kesesesese, ow…" Gilbert held his head, still hurting.

"Ah, Bruder, are you okay?" The German looked at his brother trying to get up. "Calm down and stay in bed, you should still be feeling the effects of the blow from the puck." Ludwig pushed him down again.

"I'm okay, god, Ludwig you worry too much about this. I'm okay It just hurts a lot." Gilbert looked to the side, straight to what it appeared to be golden threads. "Huh? Who got me a golden wig? Is this another stupid joke from Francis?" Gilbert kept looking to the side, Matthew turned and looked at the German, and both stayed silent for a second looking at each other. Matthew seemed to lose any ability to speak as he looked at the German's eyes, those red rubies that he saw just today, these were the same eyes that he saw earlier, they were even more beautiful than he could remember, he couldn't help but blush a bit while he felt lost looking at him. Gilbert kept looking at him too, the delicate traces of his face, his hair almost like a gold cape and those lilac eyes, it was kind of a dream to see that kind of color in someone's eyes, and it was something very beautiful, the blush just made it cuter for him. "Who… what is this…" Gilbert though, without taking his eyes off him.

"Are… Are you feeling better now?" Matthew looked down and to the front, trying to focus on something else, and to control his racing heart. "Are you sure you are okay?"

Gilbert kept looking at his hair, almost as if he was drunk. "Bruder, are you not feeling better?" Ludwig interrupted seeing the idiotic face his brother had. "What? Yes I'm okay, I-I just felt a little dizzy." He also took his eyes off of the Canadian boy; he was somehow hypnotized for a second with his look.

"Ludwig, we should get going, I'm sure your brother is in good hands here at the nursery, and I still have to take some equipment from the club, and I need your help." Feliciano pulled the German's shirt trying to take him out of the room.

"Ah Feliciano, wait bruder, don't move out of that bed until I come back!" Ludwig said as he was pulled by the Italian.

"Don't worry and go already, I'm going to be quite alright now." Gilbert said trying to smile to his brother, until he left the nursery. "Sigh, my brother worries a bit too much for me. Hey, are you alright?" Gilbert talked to the boy sitting next to him.

"Huh? Oh, you mean my arm? Yes I'm okay, the nurse gave me some ointment for the pain, and I just need to try not to move it around too much. And, are you all right? I mean I'm sure that it wasn't so nice to get hit by a puck just like that." Matthew smiled a bit looking at him.

"Hahaha, don't worry I have a very hard head, so there's nothing wrong, but yeah it was surprising that I got hit like that, but now that I think about it… I kind of remember, Francis pulling me to take cover… That idiot…" His mind was still a bit fuzzy about the memories, but he remembered that when both sticks hit the puck at the same time it went flying very quickly so almost no one noticed, you don't see a flying puck almost every day, then… then? Ah yeah, that idiot pulled my arm, and then… everything went black. Gilbert got lost again while he thought about what just happened. "Oh hey, did you win?" He looked at the boy next to him.

"Yeah there were just a few seconds after we left so I heard everyone screaming and cheering when the clock finally stop. It's kind of a weird way to start the first game. And again, I'm very sorry!" Matthew offered him a small bow.

"I told you I'm okay, it wasn't that bad, and at least I finally found you." Gilbert said trying to sit on the bed.

"Found me? What do you mean?" He looked confused at him.

"Ah… What the hell am I saying?" He thought looking to the side. "Ah it's nothing, just the awesome me, saying stuff without thinking." Gilbert rubbed his head while he smiled. "Oh yeah before I forget, what's your name?" He turned to him again.

"Ah, sorry for being so rude, I'm Matthew, Matthew Williams." He gave him a very kind smile.

"Huh…" Gilbert blushed a bit looking at him. "Kesesese, hi Matthew." He lay down again on the bed without saying anything else.

"Uhm… And what is your name?" Matt asked gently looking at him. "Ah yeah, I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt, but you can call me awesome Gil. Kesesese" Gilbert smiled. Matt couldn't help but to blush a bit more, in his own special way, he found him kind of… cute? Even for him, it wasn't so clear.

"And-"A voice came from the door.

"Matthew, we were looking all over for you, we'll have a celebration party because of the first win of the season, and you must come, we couldn't have done it without you!" Two of the teammates came to the door a bit agitated.

"Ah, I don't feel quite alright can I just not go this time?" Matthew said holding his arm.

"What are you saying? You should totally party all night, it was your first win and you were just fantastic back there, go, the awesome me orders you to go and party for me too!" Gilbert showed a grin to the Canadian.

"B-But I really don't feel like-"He got muted by the two teammates, taking the Canadian and pulling him. "Wait guys, I really don't feel good stoooooooop." He got dragged out of the nursery while he saw Gilbert smiling and almost laughing at the scene; he couldn't help but smile at that scene of the German smiling while he leaved the room.

Gilbert sat down on the edge of the bed looking outside, there was very little light outside already, if he stayed more he could get in trouble, he stood up already confident enough that he could hold himself, he took his stuff, his bag and put it over his shoulder, walking out of the nursery and going straight to the exit of the school. "Hey, bruder wait." Ludwig came running far behind him, this time all alone. "Hey Lud, hurry up~ I'm tired and my head still kind of hurts." He kept running until he caught up with his brother. "Then I should probably drive bruder." Ludwig said trying to find the keys of the car in his pockets. "Here they are Lud, what would you do without your awesome brother." Gilbert threw the keys at him, and finally got out of school, it was a very tiring day, and many things happened, but from now on Gilbert was very sure, that things would get a bit more interesting.

* * *

Hope you guys like this and well, if you are liking this~ you can give me some reviews or if you find something that you don't like you can tell me too :3 thanks for reading this story and until next week.


End file.
